looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Last Stand
Porky's Last Stand is a 1940 public domain cartoon directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Porky Pig owns a restaurant with the help of his assistant, Daffy Duck. But it's trouble when the mice steal all their food. So the two of them must hurry up and get the food back, or find substitute food to use. Summary The top part of Porky's stand pops open to reveal many chicken and chicks (plus one duck) singing together one lovely morning. Inside Porky is busy making pancakes on the giant stove and he sings with them. Daffy is in the middle of cleaning the dishes and he too dances while he works. He then proceeds to throw a bunch of them up into the air and they shatter. Going to the front of the room, a man asks for a good hamburger and Daffy goes into the back room to get it. Daffy opens up the storage to find the mice have left him a note that reads: "Greetings Gate! You're a wee bit late. Signed the mice." So Daffy panics while trying to contemplate about what to do. thumb|300px|leftMeanwhile, Porky goes to prepare a cup of coffee for a customer and he takes it to him, then goes to the fridge to get something. He picks up a chicken and takes the eggs beneath it and prepares to cook them. But upon cracking the second one open, he sees a little chick who dances around the skillet due to how hot it is. He then runs back underneath the chicken to hide and puts a "do not disturb" sign on it. Daffy resumes panicking and trying to find a way to quickly get some hamburger when he sees a creature in the distance and looks to see a tiny and frail little cow before grabbing the nearby mallet and he goes to get some meat. Daffy trails behind it and into the nearby barn and he begins to yank its tail. It's then Daffy sees he really grabbed a big, angry bull. He smiles worriedly and is quick to run back to the restaurant where he meets Porky and tries to tell him about the bull. Porky manages to close the door at the last second and the bull begins to walk away, then forces himself right through the restaurant while chasing Porky. As the bull goes to turn around, Porky quickly swings down from the branch he came across and he runs back back to the cafe to find Daffy waving a red cloth, trying to get the bulls attention onto him instead. Daffy then moves the red cloth away to reveal Porky hiding. To avoid being hurt, Porky digs a hole into the ground and the bull goes flying into the restaurant as the episode ends. Trivia *The song "start the day right" would be sung again some years from this cartoon by Bugs.'' Gallery PLS1.png PLS2.png PLS3.png PLS4.png PLS5.png PLS6.png PLS7.png PLS8.png PLS9.png PLS10.png PLS11.png PLS12.png PLS13.png Goofs *As the little chick runs about on the pan, notice the first egg next to it vanishes! Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1940 Category:Shorts Category:Public domain films Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes